


Shoes

by Daughter_of_the_TARDIS



Series: Remembering A Forgotten Song [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Spoilers, The Black Archive (Doctor Who), UNIT, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something in the Black Archive that doesn't belong there....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

During The Day of the Doctor

Number Three: Shoes

11/River

“Oh, come on!” 10 said exasperated. “It’s not like I’m going to remember any of this anyways, so why won’t you tell me where I’m headed?”

11 continued to ignore him, content with poking around in the Black Archives. The pair had taken to the task of exploring the TARDIS-proof location once Kate and Zygon-Kate had begun negotiations. After all, they may never get this chance again.

“Why can’t you?” 10 asked again, turning to look at his older self. When there wasn’t a response, he turned to look at the bow-tied man. “Oi, Chinny!”

He stopped. 11 was frozen in place, jaw set, hands clenched, visibly shaking with rage. And that look in his eyes…..

The tenth Doctor had never seen that look from another person’s point of view before. It was what his companions had dubbed ‘The Oncoming Storm’ glare. 

Sandshoes turned on the spot, trying to see what his older self had seen to make him so mad.

He didn’t see anything that he thought could be the cause of that look - there was an old thermos, a scroll, a pair of red high heeled shoes, part of a Dalek gun, several old paintings…

The question was soon answered when the Doctor strode over to the shelves, picking up… the heels? 

“They’re a lovely colour.” Sandshoes offered, trying to hide his concern. “Um…, sorry, but…. do you….. d’you wear women’s shoes often, or….?”

Bow Tie’s shoulders slumped for a moment as he looked at the shoes he held with… almost reverence. 

“No.” he answered, his voice low. “They’re not my shoes.” Then he spun around, heading back towards where the Human-Zygon negotiations were going on.

“KATE LETHBRIDGE-STEWART!” He yelled, making the assembled Zygons and Humans jump, as well as bringing Clara and the War Doctor running.  
“Just what” he hissed, his voice dangerously low. “Do you think you are doing with these?” 

Kate paled when she saw what the Doctor was talking about. 

"Whoever wore those shoes could bring entire armies to their knees." She said, and they were all impressed that she had managed to even talk while being subjected to the Oncoming Storm Glare. “Those are an artifact of extreme power, Doctor - put them back now.”

“No they’re not!” the Doctor laughed drily. “Do you even know what they are - whose they are?”

Kate at least had the decency to look away as she admitted, “No.” 

Therefore, she had no room to argue when Bow Tie announced that he was taking the shoes with him.

Sandshoes left him alone about the shoes only after receiving a warning glare from Clara.

However, he couldn’t help but look at his older self strangely when he heard the man muttering, “Extreme power - hah!” followed by a much more tender, “It was the woman in the shoes who had the power.”

A/N~ Please review!


End file.
